


You Can't Escape Family

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Multi, OOCness, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Summary: Mukuro is trying to escape from an extremely difficult mission wounded and weak. Although, to escape the enemy he's going to need his family's help...even if he doesn't want it. Features everyone as their TYL! Selves. MukuroxVongola FamigliaCross Posted from FF.net





	You Can't Escape Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn. Akira Amano-sensei is the genius that came up with these epic and lovely characters. I did wish I owned Mukuro though...
> 
> Warnings: OOCness, OCs, Boss-Tsuna, Mukuro and fluff?
> 
> Authoress: I've been re-watching Reborn with my best friend :) Who was also my beta for this! Thank you yukimiamoto-san! (^_^) Though I had started another one-shot with Mukuro-sama, this one came to fruition first! This is my first Reborn fanfiction so I would love some constructive criticism! I apologize for my epic fail at fight scenes hehe. Also, this features adult situations, blood, and homosexual relationships, but nothing too explicit.^^

**You Can't Escape Family**

* * *

  ** _Boom!_**

Mukuro cringed away as glass came flying towards him. He was running through a dark corridor of the enemy's mansion. The illusionist paused and brought his trusted trident in front of him and said, “Water.” The number 1 appeared in his blood red eye.

**Rumble**

Mukuro quickly went through a side door as a huge tower of water appeared and started to sweep the corridor he was in. Once inside, the illusionist leaned heavily against the door with a thump. He wheezed out a pained breath. Maybe he shouldn't have taken this mission so soon after he had escaped Vindice. “Why did I even take this mission?” It was out of character for him to listen to Vongola without putting up a fight, but maybe the happy look on Chrome's face had something to do with it. 

The Mist Guardian's head was bleeding and so was his middle where that damned swordsman had cut him. As much as he hated to admit it, Mukuro was having more trouble than imagined. The Vento Famiglia had stolen some important documents from the Vongola when they were being carried by another messenger. It was Mukuro's job to get them back and he did...He just haven’t left the premises yet. How ironic that the wind is giving the mist trouble. 

“Oya, where is this?” After calming down, the Mist Guardian looked around the room he was in. It was slightly wet from his illusion, but he could see the heavily lavish furnishings done to the place. “A bedroom?” Mukuro didn't have time to think though as the door behind him blasted open. 

The illusionist crashed into a soft leather chair behind an ordinate desk and landed hard. As the smoke cleared from the blast, a long-ponytail of red hair came into view first. Smoldering golden-hazel eyes stared ahead. He was young, around the age of Mukuro at least, and had broad muscled shoulders. He had pale skin that glowed in the dim lighting and a tall stature commanding fear. It was the swordsman who pushed the Mist Guardian so far as to use almost all the 6 paths. “Tsk, tsk, Mukuro-san. I told you I can't have you leaving just yet.” This man was no weakling by any right, but Mukuro would still like to think it was his weakened body that was causing him to loose like this. Not that he will admit it out loud.

Mukuro swallowed some blood in his mouth. Today just wasn't his day. “Kufufufu, I must decline the hospitality, Tullio-san.” He leaned up over the desk. The smell of charred flesh wafted by his nose; his back was burning. In addition to the illusion he casted over his own body, sheer will power was the only thing keeping him going at this point. The illusionist was silently infuriated that he couldn't cut the swordsman with his trident either. 

“Oh, well that's not very polite of you.” Tullio swung his long black sword and pointed at the Mist Guardian. “But you are a very tenacious man, are you not?”

Mukuro stood upright, with some difficulty, and pointed his trident. “Why of course.” The illusionist glanced out the window behind him. He had to be on the 4th floor at least. “I think today, however, I'll be even more brazen.” So true to the insanity of his name, Mukuro Rokudo turned around, broke through the glass, and jumped out the window. 

Tullio had a surprised expression on his face before he sobered up. “You're not getting away that easily.” He ran after the Mist Guardian and jumped too.

The two warriors clashed, trident against sword, in mid air. Mukuro was falling on his back as Tullio was pushing down on him. “I'm going to use you to send a message to Vongola.” Tullio smirked. 

“I'm not going down so easy.” The Mist Guardian's blue eye light up in indigo flames. The number 6 appeared in his red eye as hell flames began to shoot up from the ground below.

Tullio made the mistake of believing it for a second and got part of his shoulder burned as he tried to avoid a blast. “Damn you Mukuro Rokudo!” 

“Kufufufu, that's what everyone says.” The illusionist smirked as he kicked the other with a powerful force into a tree. He landed clumsily on his feet and stopped the illusion. Mukuro was beyond drained at this point. He had just enough power to disappear when a bullet struck in his shoulder. “Fuck...” The hand holding the trident dropped it. The illusionist turned around to see a smirking Tullio.

“You didn't think a sword is my only weapon I hope, not in this day and age.” Tullio laughed as the Mist Guardian fell to one knee.

Mukuro pulled out the folder holding the files with his right hand and burned them with his dying will flame. They will get to Chrome at least. “Kufufufu, mighty cleaver Tullio-san. Pulling out a gun in these last few minutes was so noble of you, bastard.” He turned to face the Vento swordsman. “Don't think this is the last of me.” With that statement, the mighty Mukuro Rokudo fell unconscious to the ground.

  

**{Vongola HQ}**

 

“What's taking Mukuro this long?” Tsuna said absentmindedly. “He should be back by now...” The young boss was doing some paperwork in his office quietly. It was a peaceful evening at Vongola Headquarters; even the usual fights between Gokudera and Lambo were absent. He needed those documents. They held blueprints for a new military weapon. A small shudder ran through Tsuna. Even after all this time his Mist Guardian still gave him a feel of unease.

“ _Boss!_ ” Chrome Dokuro, Tsuna's former Mist Guardian, threw open the double doors and quickly came up to Tsuna's desk. 

Tsuna looked up at Chrome's panicked voice. “What's wrong Chrome?” 

“Mukuro-sama, he sent me these!” Chrome held up the important files from Mukuro's mission. They had wisps of his indigo flame on them. “But why isn't he here, Boss?” 

Tsuna quietly contemplated the meaning. Even though Mukuro hated the mafia, he became more of a family member over the years. He wouldn't send these documents like this if he wasn't having some trouble. He kept his worries to himself though. “I'm sure he just ran into a little trouble Chrome. Did you try to talk to him?”

The woman shook her head. “He won't answer my calls. Boss, what if something happened? He only recently left Vindice.” Chrome frowned, worry written on her face.

“You know Mukuro. He won't go down easy.” Tsuna tried to calm Chrome down. He was starting to feel regret. He knew his Mist Guardian just got out of jail, 3 weeks ago to be exact, but he was the only one available at that moment. Vento Famiglia are not ones to take lightly and he wouldn't send out Chrome after them. 

Tsuna stood up and took the documents from Chrome. “If he isn't back by morning I'll personally go look for him, okay?”

Chrome nodded shyly. “If you say so Boss...”

 

**{The Next Day}**

 

It was early. Too early for anyone to be up, or banging on his door. Gokudera groaned as he turned over in bed. For a split second he wondered why was he in the mafia, but the thought quickly faded. He should be used to these rude awakenings by now. Being the right hand man of the Vongola came with a lot of headaches.

“...Gokudera-sama! Gokudera-sama!” Some subordinate yelled from the other side of the main door. Gokudera was in his bedroom, so to hear the subordinate from that distance means that whatever it was, was important.

The Storm Guardian groaned as he yelled, “ **I'm comin'**!” The hothead threw the grey covers off his body and slid out of bed. He was only wearing black boxers. 

A second groan came from the other side of the bed. “Maa...what's going on?” Yamamoto sat up and wiped a hand over his face. The covers slid revealing the chocolate abs of the Rain Guardian.

“Nothing. Just stay in bed baseball idiot.” Gokudera grumbled as he pulled on a grey t-shirt. Yamamoto complied and buried himself back under the plush covers. Gokudera opened his bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. Then he walked to the foyer of his room in the Vongola mansion.

Gokudera swung the door open with angry force. “What the fuck do you want at _5am_?” He growled.

Used to his boss' temper and non-morning personality, the subordinate quickly reported without skipping a beat. “Gokudera-sama, we have an urgent summons from the Vento familgia!” 

“The Vento family?” Gokudera paused. An enemy of Vongola just sent a summons. _Not Good._ He thought. 

“Yes! They requested the 10th Vongola Boss to see the special video message as well.” 

“Awake the guardians and I'll notify the Boss.” Gokudera ordered with a grave face. 

“Yes Sir!” The subordinate ran off.

Gokudera lightly jogged back to his room and flipped the light switch on. “Oi! Yamamoto we have trouble.” 

Yamamoto slipped the covers off his face. “What is it?” He called sleepily with his eyes closed. 

The Storm Guardian had started properly dressing himself. “The Vento Family.”

The Rain Guardian's eyes snapped open. “Them? Why them? What's up?” The swordsman decided to get out of bed then.

Gokudera straitened his black tie. “I don't know. We have a summons.” He turned around to face Yamamoto and blinked. “Put your clothes on baseball-nut!” He looked around him and threw dark blue boxers at Yamamoto's head. 

Yamamoto caught them and chuckled. “Maa,give me a break I just woke up.” The Rain Guardian then proceeded to pick up his clothes from various places in the room.

 

**{30 minutes later}**

 

Everyone, besides Hibari, was blinking away the sleep in a grand meeting hall. Tsuna was slowly blinking his eyes as he watched the Vongola subordinates set up the projector. “Gokudera-kun, could you brief everyone while the message is getting ready.”

“Hai, Juudaime.” Gokudera stood up and passed out a folder to the other guardians. “This is the summons the Vento Family sent us.” The Rain, Thunder, Cloud, and Sun Guardians began to look over the contents. The Mist Guardian was still missing. 

Lambo was still in his Pjs and his one open eye kept trying to close. “Vongola, am I reading this right? Why are they asking for ransom? The report doesn't say for who.”

“I have an idea, but I'm hoping I'm wrong.” Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling him they had Mukuro. It was impossible, right? “The summons also says they want to negotiate on the weapon blueprints.” 

“THAT IS DIRTY TO THE EXTREME!” Ryohei's energetic voice filtered through the sleepy atmosphere. Each guardian silently agreed. 

“In any case, there better be a good fight for this, omnivore.” Hibari said as he closed the manila folder. 

“Excuse me Juudaime, but in all honesty don't you think they are asking for war?” Gokudera asked when he sat down.

“Hm, they've been trying to provoke us for years.” Tsuna hummed in thought. His eyes were closed, but he was trying to come up with a positive scenario for this. He didn't want to think about Mukuro being possibly captured... 

“With out a doubt, they've tried harder this year.” Yamamoto added. “Many of our missions had problems, because of them.” His lips tightened. “And many have been injured.”

Everyone sat thinking about the Vento Family's plan, except for Lambo who has fallen back asleep by now. “Boss, the projector is ready.” A subordinate called. He stepped to the side and had the remote pointed at the screen. 

Tsuna sat up strait in his chair. “Go ahead.” The subordinate then pressed the red button on the remote. 

The video was fuzzy at first, nothing but grey and black lines. It abruptly focused on someone's golden eyes. “Boss, it's on now.” The red-headed swordsman, Tullio, stepped back and called. The room had stone walls and was bare except for a small table. 

A feminine sounding voice said, “Great, turn the camera here.” 

As the camera turned, no one in the room was prepared for the scene before them. Tsuna's eyes instantly narrowed. A young blond woman in her early twenties sat in a red leather chair. She had fair skin and light green eyes; a true Italian beauty. Beside her, however, was Mukuro Rokudo hanging upside down and unconscious. He was only wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. His clothes were in tatters and everyone could see the cuts with dried blood on him. Chains bound his bare feet and wrists. It was a repeat of an image both Tsuna and Hibari didn't want to see again. “Hello, Vongola the 10th.” The young woman greeted warmly. Tsuna was barely containing his rage; his knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the table. “I'm Bella, the new 4th Boss of the Vento Famiglia.” 

“4th?” Gokudera said aloud. The Vento Family were a strong, but fairly new famiglia. From what was known the Vento were on the 3rd generation. 

“I was recently stated Boss with the death of my father Victorrio, the 3rd Boss of the Vento Family. As you can see, I have Mukuro-san in my possession. As a dying wish from my father, I am willing to negotiate those blueprints for Mukuro-san.” Bella then frowned. “Also, there is something else you should know. That ransom is not just a ransom, but a bonus for Mukuro's life. Tullio?” 

The man from the beginning stood faithfully beside his boss.“Yes, Boss.”

“Show Vongola the 10th what will happen if he can't deliver the blueprints.” Bella said while looking at the camera with a serious expression. 

Tullio nodded and swiftly brought out his sword. He held it a hair above Mukuro's throat. “Vongola 10th, if you do not deliver the blueprints within 24 hours I am ordered to kill your Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo.” For emphasis, he cut a bit into Mukuro's skin; a thin trail of blood flowed and ran over the unconscious man's eye. “Also, if you somehow manage to steal him before negotiations, the poison I just injected into his bloodstream will still kill him in 24 hours.”

“Those bastards wouldn't!” Ryohei slammed his fist on the table. 

Lambo awoke with a start and rubbed his eyes. “Huh? What's going on?” His eyes then focused on the screen. “That's Mukuro Rokudo...” 

“They've declared war.” A quiet, but angry voice said. 

Everyone looked towards Tsuna. There were shadows over his eyes, but his dying will flame showed brightly on his forehead. It's furious red overtook the soft orange; it blared wildly.  

The Vento woman spoke again. “This Vongola Mist ring proves who he is.” She held up the ring in her palm. “I hope to hear from you soon Vongola the 10th.” With that the video ended in the same grey and black lines as before. 

“Tsuna...” Yamamoto started, but saw his friend/brother's wrathful gaze. 

“Juudaime, what are your orders?” Gokudera was already anticipating them; he was toying with his ring. Though he considered Mukuro an evil, spiteful, insane and undeserving bastard of the 10th 's worry, the Storm Guardian knew Mukuro's history. He didn't deserve to be tortured like this. 

“ ** _Total and complete annihilation of the Vento Famiglia!_** ” Tsuna barked. The subordinates standing by all ran off to inform everyone in Vongola. All the guardians stood in union with their boss. 

Hibari smirked. He must hand it to the Bella woman. No one, without suicidal thoughts, threatened Sawada Tsunayoshi. He may get a good work out from this.

 

**{Varia Branch}**

 

“ **VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!** ” The Vice-Captain of Varia's roar shook the whole building. “Boss! Guess what the brat just sent out!

Xanxus was calmly sipping some wine. “What trash?” He looked over at Squalo with his auburn eyes. 

Squalo paused for a moment. He thought he saw a flash of lust in his lover's gaze, but this was more pressing. “The brat just ordered the _annihilation_ of the Vento Famiglia.” 

The Varia Boss raised an eyebrow. “The kid?” He couldn't believe his ears. He set the wine glass down. “Who pissed him off?” He laughed insanely. 

“I don't know, but whoever did finally made the brat grow a pair!” Squalo joined in the laughter.

After a few minutes Xanxus said,“The Vento aren't worth my time.” Xanxus picked the wineglass up again. “Tell Belphegor and Fran to go. _We_ have something better to do.” He sent Squalo a heated gaze. 

Squalo smirked. “Yes, Boss.”

 

**{Mukuro Rokudo}**

 

The illusionist didn't know where he was or what time was it. All he knew, was that he felt pain, pain everywhere. It has been a very long time since Mukuro Rokudo has felt pain first hand. The dark blue-haired man cracked an eye open. His vision was upside down. He was hanging from the ceiling it seemed. His hands and feet were bound, plus duck tape was over his mouth. 

 _Mukuro Rokudo you must be the most pathetic man on the planet at the moment._ The illusionist closed his eye again. How was he supposed to get out of this mess? He thought about sending a message to Chrome and his followers, but he couldn't allow them to see him like this. _I'll be **damned** to ask for Vongola help..._  

The Mist Guardian didn't have long to think before there was an explosion. He shielded his face as some debris came flying towards him. _What in the-?_

“Bel-sempai, that was unnecessary! Shishou?” A familiar mop of green hair filled Mukuro's cloudy vision. 

“Fran?” The illusionist tried to say, but due to the duck tape it came out as “Phan?” 

“Shishou! It's not like you to get caught so easy.” His student said in his mono-toned voice. Fran immediately cut the chains holding Mukuro. “Let's get out of here, before the basement collapses.”

The Mist Guardian was actually dumbfounded as his former student caught him. Fran ripped the duck tape off his mouth. “Oya!” 

“Be mad later, Shishou. Bel-sempai can only hold them off for so long.” Fran said as he adjusted the Mist Guardian's weight. 

“Put me down! I can walk.” Mukuro snapped. His wounds were bothering him and his vision kept doubling. The Mist Guardian stumbled a bit.

“Tsk. Tsk. Shishou, this is not time for your pride.” Fran swung Mukuro's right arm over his shoulders. “Let's go.” The Varia member dragged his poisoned master out of what used to be the door to the basement.

Everything for the illusionist was a blur then. Whatever was pumping through his veins was making quick work of his nervous system. He heard shouts, explosions, and screams. His skin felt like it was on fire and limbs were like lead, but he could do nothing about it. Mukuro vaguely wondered what the hell was going on. Before he knew it, however, he was on the border of unconsciousness when a sting in his neck woke him up. 

Something was being injected in him. The Mist Guardian realized and started to thrash in the strong hold someone had him in. _My student's arms weren't this big._ Mukuro thought sluggishly.

“Che, stay _still_!” That sounded like the Storm Guardian's voice. 

Gokudera grasped Mukuro's head to the side, while Yamamoto was holding him from behind. “Ugh, you illusionist bastard.” Gokudera had enough and started to choke Mukuro, while he injected the anti-serum in the Mist Guardian's bloodstream. 

When Gokudera was done, he let go and watched as the Mist Guardian gasped in a pained breath. He saw the serum quickly spread from vein to vein. “He should be fine now.” 

“Maa, Gokudera did you have to choke him?” The Rain Guardian asked as he shifted Mukuro to a bridal carry. The Mist Guardian's head lolled to the side. 

An annoyed tick appeared in the Right Hand Man of Vongola's head. “Shut up, baseball-nut!” 

“You-” A cough cut off the sentence Mukuro was going to say. His thoughts were getting incoherent and his head was heavy. “What did you...?”

Before the Mist Guardian fell unconscious again, he heard Gokudera say, “Just sleep you bastard.”

 

**{Vongola the 10 th}**

 

It was some time after the main Vongola forces were cleaning up the mess from the short battle that Tsuna had the Vento Family Boss in front of him. All of his Guardians, except the Mist, were there standing silently. 

“I don't know what you were thinking.” Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode and an eerie calm was over him. His eyes, although, portrayed untamed rage. “What could you possibly gain from provoking the Vongola?” 

Bella, who was being held in a choke hold by Ryohei, spat at Tsuna's feet. “The fact that I angered the mighty Vongola 10th proves something. Don't think my allies will sit back knowing you did this!” She shrunk back quickly as Tsuna bent down eye to eye level with her. 

“Was it really your father's dying wish or greed that compelled you to do that to my Mist Guardian?” Tsuna trailed a finger, in the most creepiest manor, over Bella's face.

Though the Vento Boss will not admit it out loud, her body language portrayed her fear. “Go to hell.” She said. Those will be her last words.

Tsuna stood up and smirked. “I'll send you there first.” Ryohei let the girl drop to the ground and stepped beside his Boss to hand him a black pistol. “No one hurts my family and gets away with it.” 

A gun-shot resounded.

 

**{2 Days Later}**

  

The news of Vongola destroying the Vento Famiglia reached the Mafia World fast. It was all over the news and get well bouquets flooded Mukuro's bedroom. Tsuna knew how his Mist Guardian hated hospitals or anything that would resemble a lab. He had the doctors make accommodations in Mukuro's room and was told he would wake up in a couple of days. 

When Tsuna received word that his Mist Guardian had awaken he dropped the paperwork instantly and canceled every appointment he had for the day. As he walked to Mukuro's room, he thought about everything the two had been through together from their first fight until the day Mukuro decided to become his official Mist Guardian. Tsuna reached two double black doors with the mist symbol and knocked.

“Come in.” A hoarse voice said.

Tsuna slowly opened the door and felt a pang go through his heart. Mukuro was propped up on bed pillows in a loose white cotton shirt. His long midnight blue hair hung loosely around his slim shoulders making him look fragile. He had IV drips sticking out his arms and the heart monitor beeped lowly in the background. 

“Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun.” Mukuro tried to smile mockingly, but it turned out to be more weary. The illusionist was still fatigued from what transpired.

“Mukuro...” Tsuna closed the door behind him. He went to sit on the edge of Mukuro's bed. Up close, Tsuna could see the bags under his Guardian's eyes. “How are you feeling?” 

“To be honest? Like shit.” Rarely did Mukuro cuss for no reason. It must be true, because he started to close his eyes.

“Wait.” Tsuna held one of Guardian's hands. “Don't fall back asleep yet.” 

Mukuro opened his eyes. There was a trace of anger. “ **Don't pity me!** ” He spat and snatched his hand back. He hated when Tsuna did that, when he got that concerned look on his face; like he actually cared about him.

Tsuna's eyes hardened. “And do you think I do? Even until this day?” The Vongola Boss gave an exasperated sigh. “Honestly, _you_ and Hibari drive me insane.”

“Don't think that my hate for the Mafia is gone.” Mukuro growled. “I refuse to be anyone's dog, including yours.” 

“I don't want you to be.” Tsuna looked around the room and grabbed a white stuffed teddy bear. He held it for Mukuro to see. “Do you actually think I'm one to treat my Guardians or subordinates as dogs? Chrome sent you this.” He pushed the stuffed animal into the illusionist's hands.

Mukuro glared at Tsuna then peered at the bear. There was a small tag on it's ear that said, _Get well Mukuro-sama! Love, Chrome._ The Mist Guardian's facial expression soften at that. 

“Who do you think put you in this room?” Tsuna continued. “It's because I care about you Mukuro. I know how you loath hospitals with a deep passion.” He pointed at all the bouquets in the room. “I think you know very well how everyone feels about you.”

Mukuro knew, but he wouldn't believe it. _Couldn't believe it_. That these _Mafia_ people cared for him, besides Chrome of course. 

“Tsunayoshi, if you think-”

“You could of died you know.” Tsuna's voice was quiet. The Sky Guardian was looking down; shadows covered his eyes. “You could of _died_ on me. _Died on Chrome_. _Died on the Family._ ” 

More pain struck Mukuro, but a different kind. His chest ached and not because of the wound he received there. “I still-”

The illusionist's jaw was snatched roughly to face Tsuna's steely gaze. “Fran carried you. Gokudera and Yamamoto administered the anti-serum for the poison in you. I even killed the Vento Famiglia for you.”

Mukuro's eyes widened at that. He knew something happened, but not exactly what. “You killed...?”

“Yes, I killed them all. Including that swordsman.” Tsuna then released Mukuro's jaw and stared deeply into the Mist Guardian's heterochromatic eyes. He saw a flash of awe, fear, and something else that Tsuna couldn't even begin to describe. 

Mukuro looked away first and shivered. Tsuna smiled in victory un-beknownest to the Guardian. “Bloodshed is a very rare side of you, Tsunayoshi.” The illusionist could feel some of his walls crumble. The Vongola Boss has been trying to break them for years. 

“What I regret though, is sending you on that mission when I knew you were weaken from Vindincare.” Tsuna could see some of the anger return in Mukuro's eyes, but he quickly put a stop to it. The 10th Vongola Boss wrapped an arm around the Mist Guardian's petite waist and pulled him against him.

“What-” Before Mukuro could speak Tsuna covered his lips over his own. The illusionist tried to protest, but ended up getting a tongue shoved down his throat instead. 

After a few minutes of grappling, a small moan was heard from the illusionist. Tsuna smirked into the kiss and tightened his hold around the other's waist. He ran his fingers through Mukuro's hair as the illusionist grasped his shirt tightly.

Another shiver wracked Mukuro's body. _This shouldn't be happening._ But he was completely enraptured. He didn't want to admit Tsuna took his breath away and that those fingers felt good in his hair.

Tsuna pulled away when the need for air became apparent. He leaned his forehead against Mukuro's. Nothing but rough pants filled the room for a time. The Vongola Boss then stared heatedly into Mukuro's eyes. “You belong to me. You belong to Vongola.” He kissed a bandaged cheek. “You can't escape this family. Me nor will the other's let you.”

The illusionist's heart was racing and it beat violently against his rib cage when he heard those words. He fell for the illusion of the family and there was no way for him to escape it. Mukuro bit his lip and looked away. His walls were finally crumbled.

“Now, I think you get the message.” Tsuna leaned and kissed the other's forehead. “Be prepared for the others to come see you too.” 

“I hate you Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro said, but made no move to get away. 

“I love you too, Mukuro.”


End file.
